A Life Time Sacrifice
by ALittleTouchOfHeaven
Summary: When a Hit women and a Mafia boss fall in love all bets are off. "Who sent you" I demanded to know. The man coughed the burnt skin on his cheek curling as the pink tissue underneath had smoke coming off it. I smirked stepping back cocking my 9mm Silver Gun as I aimed it right at his head he whispered a name as the bullet left the gun, "Edward" . R&R rated M. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Real life is kicking my ass lately, but I decided to try something else and see how we go it's a bit like Wise girl but with more twist and different plot line's – so here it is.

_**Warning**_** – **_**If you're not old enough to Drink, Smoke or play the lottery I suggest you don't read this story. This will be the only warning I usual leave chapter warnings when things are about to get real, but I want you to have the experience as they go, so be prepared for tissues on most chapters (I'm not saying they will be needed on everyone, but I'm also not ruling it out either)**_

**Disclaimer –**** I don't own Twilight, Or the Twilight characters, I do how ever own the original Characters and my mind =).**

**Summary – The sizzling of skin burning causing me to finally remove the red hot poker from his Face "Who sent you" I demanded to know. The man coughed the burnt skin on his cheek curling as the pink tissue underneath had smoke coming off it. "Just kill me Bitch" he whimpered, I smirked stepping back cocking my 9mm Silver Gun as I aimed it right at his head he whispered a name as the bullet left the gun, "Edward" before I could get the surname I seen the bullet penetrate his forehead and blood splash every were as his body slumped forward.**

**This story is not Beta'd but I will try my best to correct any mistakes before uploading x**

**A Life Time Sacrifice**

**Bella Point Of View**

**(Not sure if Edward will have a voice in the story will see what people think, and if there's a part were his views are needed )**

**Chapter One ~ Past and Present**

Looking into the mirror, I felt the wetness of the cloth pinching at my skin as I wiped the blood away, Banging on the door made my eyes move from the continuous rubbing of the red blotches as I herd someone's faint voice telling me to hurry up, I smirked to myself as I imagined opening the door and allow the offending screamer to see the blood I was covered in, I'm sure it would shut them up, especially when they would see it didn't belong to me.

Sighing I decided it would be quicker to just dip my face in the water, Running the taps and pushing the old ratty silver plug in the Sinks hole, I turned taking my phone out of my pocket dialling the one number I knew I could count on to come help me out.

"Hello" I herd the usual Female voice of my best friend Harper.

"I need you to bring my bag to the Nightclub 'Omen' for me" I said. Clicking the phone shut when I herd her agree.

Turning back to the sink and turning the taps off I closed my eyes as I leaned down feeling my face sink into the warm water, I pushed my hands under rubbing around my face , before pulling up opening my eyes and looking back into the mirror seeing my face now clean, I pealed the blonde wig off removing the tape from my hairline that had held it in place, I let my hair down I sighed grabbing the towel and rubbing my face, before pushing it back onto the floor and grabbing the plug pulling it out watching the now red Water go down the hole.

I sighed peeling my clothes off my boots already on the floor as I herd three tinkling knocks on the door.

I walked over to it leaning my head against the wall next to it opening it slightly hearing the Female voice of my friend I smirked opening the door more , allowing her to come into my view, first of all I seen her tanned face and rolled my eyes wincing , she looked like someone had threw tango on her face.

I sighed letting her step inside before closing the door behind her, shaking my head as she grinned widely at me handing the bag over .

"Looking good Swan Bird" she grinned eyeing my black lace lingerie I rolled my eyes smirking.

"Stop looking at me like that or I'll have to inform your other half about your sick obsession with my body" I smirked.

She huffed before flicking the toilet lid down and sitting on it crossing her legs as she watched me grab the Black Jeans and Black Shirt I smirked as I turned away leaning down and pushing my jeans up. I turned back around as I put my t shirt on , I took the plastic bag from the hold all and placed my clothes in there from earlier, along with the wig, Going to the sink I rinsed my boots before putting them back on, placing the plastic bag back in the hold all and zipping it up putting it back down.

"Pale Face don't get smart with me" she grinned, causing me to hiss I hated that nickname, My pale skin had caused me childhood memories I'd Rather forget, the reply I was biting to get out was on the edge of my tongue before she carried on. "Plus Jared knows all about my fascination with you Swan and he doesn't mind, in fact I think he enjoys it" she grinned causing me to glare.

"So anyway" she sighed standing up and grabbing the hold all chucking it over her shoulder causing me to smirk. "Contract complete I'm guessing" she said tilting her head, I sighed before nodding at her.

I leaned against the door closing my eyes for a moment.

_The picture in my hand was staring at me, the man's eyes seemed almost Pitch Black I felt my hands shake as I grabbed the butterfly knife from my waist holding the handle tightly In my right hand feeling the pattern push against my skin, I gulped as I spotted my target across the room, he walked into the public restroom, my chance … I knew this was the chance.  
My mentors voice repeated in my head ''take the shot, take the shot before you're the target'' _

_I breathed in through my nose, as I pushed through the door I seen the back of his stiletto standing over the toilet I held my breath as the stench of urine infected my nose, walking slowly and quietly behind my target I herd him whistling a tune, as my feet reached him, I stood for a second silently telling myself I could do this, I HAD to do this, to prove I was worth saving, to prove my mentor Billy had to be right about me, I was worth saving. I needed to make him proud, Make him glad he had saved me, trained me, and make him proud of what he had made me._

_His little Killer princess as he called me._

_I let a breath out as I herd him zip his pants up, as he went to step backwards, I kicked his legs out feeling him bow in front of me , now he was my height I smiled as I brought my free hand up wrapping it from one shoulder to the other , causing his head to tilt back my hand coming up covering his mouth muting him from screaming, as I brought my face to his cheek so I could whisper in his ear._

_"You Mr Clark have been Sacrificed" I whispered._

_I brought my right hand up letting the shine of the blade reflect off the wall, I smirked as I reminded myself that I was chosen for this, bringing the knife down I felt it touch his flesh as I kept my arm straight I brought the knife from his right corner to the left feeling the flesh separate as I dragged the knife along, I seen the red blood splash across the wall in front of me, deciding I needed to leave quickly I whipped my glove along his jacket, along with my knife before placing it back in my belt._

_Stepping back and skipping myself out the room, I re entered the play around and smiled looking around seeing Billy waiting with the other children he called his Trainee's I nodded once before he clapped happily standing and telling us it was time to leave._

_The promise of ice Cream lingering from his lips causing us all to cheer, The thought of what I had just done soon leaving my mind._

_I used the Switch , ….. the one Billy told me about , I just Switched myself off from my action and became the nine year old little girl I was when I wasn't training as an assassin,_

_My hand slipped inside my Mentors as he ruffled my hair smiling his proud smile at me, as he walked us all out we herd the faint sound of a scream, but not one of us turned back._

My eyes snapped open as I inhaled the air around me, What's done is done ….. Time to get on with my life now, the past is the past, I dealt with that demon a long time ago. I smiled looking back to the Tango Mango in front of me.

"Yeah tell your husband, I want Cash, the last cheque he gave me was a bitch to cash" I smirked chuckling.

Walking out the door holding it for her, the music from the club pounding into my ear's, I felt Harper gragging the edge of my T-shirt so she could stick to me, I chuckled shaking my head, Harper was petrified of close encounters, she hated lifts, or packed places she couldn't get on a bus if more than five people was on there, As I reached the fire exit I felt her let go and smiled seeing her relieved Face smiling back.

I pushed the bar seeing the Green light with the words Exit flickering as I felt the cool night air hit me I held the door for Harper seeing no light in the alley that the door lead to shaking my head, the Club owner really needed to sort his shit out, if there ever was a fire he'd end up with a bitch of a lawsuit the amount of injuries people would sustain with people fleeting out in the darkness.

The door slamming behind us echoed down the alley as I seen Harper Shiver, I rolled my eyes chuckling silently to myself , I have no idea how Jared copes with her sometime, I was just about to tell her to grow a pair when we herd the dumpster move and a girls muffled scream.

I looked at Harper before I put my finger to my mouth silently telling her to be quite and holding my hand up for her to stay there.

Thankfully my heels wasn't the clicking kind, I silently , and slowly made my way towards the dumpster seeing how behind it lead to another alley I shook my head giving myself a silent reminder to inform the club owner they seriously needed some spot lights out here.

I seen movement as I groaned to myself shaking my head, hearing the muffle scream again, I knew what was about to happen down that alley sighing I breathed in as I felt my fist clench as I stepped forward seeing the figure looming over someone , the someone I presumed to be the girl who was attempting to scream.

Something in me suddenly snapped as I seen the face of the girl become clear, she was my age if that nineteen maybe Twenty before I even thought about it my instincts' to protect kicked in. Whether I was getting paid for it or not, my instincts' to stop this fucker was on over drive I herd the oomph as my body collided with his, I didn't even remember the run towards him , just my body sat on top of his as the girl screamed out I turned to her making sure she was ok, thankful to find her jeans still on her, her top how ever was ripped.

I went to turn back towards the Bastard I had pinned but felt the cold hardness of a fist colliding with my check, I didn't let that ditherer me I'd had much worse, as I leaned down head butting the prick, I felt his body lift trying to throw me off as I clutched on to him as he rolled us over, his fist coming down to wards me, I ducted thankful for my small size as his hand hit the gravel were seconds ago my head had been.

"Bitch you need to learn to mind your business" he sneered, I finally seen his face as he leered down at me blue eyes squinting with large pupils looking like someone who had either had one to many drinks , or someone who had taken illegal narcotics.

I lifted my hip throwing him off me but he wasn't having that I felt his fist clutch into my hair and his feet kicking out I winced feeling the foot kicking out at me hitting my rib. I hissed feeling his hands scratch at me, my face and arms taking the brunt of his attack. My arms coming out blocking my face as I punched him in the side winding him for a moment.

I looked up and Saw Harper hugging the Girl, whispering in her ear.

Rolling my eyes 'you just stand there Tango I'm fine on my own' I silently mumbled to myself as I brought my knee up letting it connect with the bastards ribs "Feel the pain Bitch" I whispered snidely

I grinned to myself hearing the whimper leave him as my knee reconnected with him knowing I had in fact just caught his family jewels bitch wouldn't be needing them any time soon anyway, his hand released my hair as his body slacked for a moment, causing me to get the upper hand my body slung over his as one hand went around his throat the other clenching into a first as I brought it down on his face, feeling my knuckles strain as I repeated my blows.

"Think you can go around attacking young women do you, you fucking prick" I screamed my hand holding his throat moved to his hair as I seen his eyes close his mouth moaning out in pain, Good I thought to myself, feel fear.

As I felt his body still I stood seeing he was unfortunately still breathing, I herd the sirens of police in the distance and looked up seeing Harper give me a sharp nod knowing I needed to get out of her and quick I didn't have a record, but I also couldn't allow anyone in authority to see me or know my name, and you can only give so many fake names.

I learnt that the hard way.

Standing I winced slightly as I stretched my body, looking up I seen the girl Harper was consoling looking up at me , tears running down her face, before I could speak she had rushed towards me pulling me in to a hug that I swear I wouldn't of believed she would have been able to have the strength to do but she did.

"Thank you" she repeated "thank you for saving me, he was … he was" she broke down in sobs as I shushed her pushing her spiky hair from her face.

"Nothing to thank me for honey" I replied smiling as she nodded, wiping her face.

The sirens grew neared causing my head to shoot up to Harpers "go" she whispered "I've got it, I'll say the saviour ran away" she smiled weakly at me "Go to J's tell him what happened and I'll be home soon" she said as I nodded taking the hold all she passed to me , As I went to step outside the alley the small pixie like Girl grabbed my hand.

"what's your name" she whispered her voice still shaky I inhaled looking from her to Harper unsure what to do. The girl in sensing something wrong shook her head "Your friend can tell the police anything, I just want to know the name of the person who saved me, " she spoke softly this time almost calm. "Im Alice" she replied "Alice Whitlock"

I sighed and nodded as I looked her set in the eyes and smiled "My Names Isabella Swan, but you little Alice can call me Bella" I chuckled suddenly wondering where my honestly towards the girl was coming from. "I really need to go, Harper here will make sure your alright" I smiled "stay out of Alleys miss" she shook her head holding up a ring on her left hand causing me to chuckle in apologies "Mrs Whitlock,"

I looked down at the prick on the floor making sure he was still out cold, only looking up hearing Alice voice.

"I started working here tonight, I guess ill be quitting in the morning she chuckled and for the first time I seen her body not shaking since I had met her"

"Take Care Mrs Whitlock" I smiled as I stepped out the Alley "See you later H" I nodded to my friend before silently and unseeingly walking down the alley and into the busy street, making my way to Jared's house.

I stopped on the corner seeing the police car wiz past me, I stood and watched as two police offices ran into the alley and nodded to myself satisfied, whether I got paid for it or not tonight I had help rid the streets of another scumbag.

Tonight I had ignored everything my mentor had taught me, all the evil vileness he had drummed into me, I remembered what Jared had taught me when he found me at the age of twelve and took me in and I remembered that my past mistakes could be made up for by my future, my future of helping rid the world of scum.

Just because I wasn't a Heartless bitch anymore didn't mean I wasn't a Bitch, I just made sure the people I killed now, the people I harmed now deserved it, and although some time' I did good, deep inside me I sometimes wished for a normal life, I wouldn't change things now, because my mistakes made me who I was.

Isabella Swan Hired Hit-Women.

With a sigh I crossed the road, placing the hold all over my shoulder, and blending in with everyone else mulling around the street.

I whispered softly to myself smiling as I remembered today I had done a good dead, today I had saved someone, I grinned as I realised not all things in life have to be sacrificed.

Some things could be saved.

**A/N So What do you guys think – Ready for more ? ….. Or not your thing ?  
Leave a Review and let me know whether you want me to continue at first I thought it would just be a one shot but I have the story planned out so who knows.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**** – As you can Tell Bella has a history Chapter one was basically To show a little of her past , and who and what she actual is. The next few chapters will contain some flashbacks whilst we learn about what made her who she is, and how everyone connected etc.  
Lets roll on.**

_**Warning**_** – **_**If you're not old enough to Drink, Smoke even play the lottery I suggest you don't read this story. This will be the only warning I usual leave chapter warnings when things are about to get real, but I want you to have the experience as they go, so be prepared for tissues on most chapters (I'm not saying they will be needed on everyone, but I'm also not ruling it out either)**_

**Disclaimer –**** I don't own Twilight, Or the Twilight characters, I do how ever own the original Characters and my mind =).**

Summary – The sizzling of skin burning causing me to finally remove the red hot poker from his Face "Who sent you" I demanded to know. The man coughed the burnt skin on his cheek curling as the pink tissue underneath had smoke coming off it. "Just kill me Bitch" he whimpered, I smirked stepping back cocking my 9mm Silver Gun as I aimed it right at his head he whispered a name as the bullet left the gun, "Edward" before I could get the surname I seen the bullet penetrate his forehead and blood splash every were as his body slumped forward.

This story is not Beta'd

**A Life Time Sacrifice****Bella Point Of View****  
(Not sure if Edward will have a voice in the story will see what people think, and if there's a part were his views are needed )**

**Chapter Two ~ A Walk Down Memory Lane.**

I sat in the comfy black leather sofa I had come to know well. I inhaled as I sighed as I herd the clinking of a glass being plated on a table that sat in front of me, Bringing my feet and curling them underneath me I looked up seeing the black hair and brown eyes of My best friend Jared.

Jared was many things to Me, Friend, Mentor, and Saviour.

Jared had helped me become the women I was now, he was also my best friend and Harpers husband.

"Tell me again" he said sitting back in his chair.

I sighed breathing in as the day and night's events was on repeat on my mind, knowing he meant tonight I sighed inwardly before retracing the nights event's "Harper brought my bag with a change of clothing in" I said looking out the window to the fire in the back garden , that was currently burning my blood stained clothes.  
I seen my reflexion on the window and shuddered ….. God I looked awful.

"As we was leaving through the back alley I herd a noise, a muffled scream, I had to check it out" I shrugged knowing he would understand why I looked back to him seeing him nod once. "I thought I had got past it you know, but I herd the scream and something in me just switched I needed to help her" I shuddered remembering how that switch worked in the past.

_The alley was dark I grabbed Kate's hand trying to tug her back but she was having none of it, "come on" she whispered "it will be fine, were trained for this" I shuddered tugging on her again "no Kate please" I begged._

_I knew what was going on in that alley I wasn't stupid I'd seen the four men lure the women down there, I may have only been fourteen but I knew what they was planning on doing …. And going to do to that poor women.  
"Look this is what Billy told us to do, one of them men have been Sacrificed this is our job, our thank you for what Billy has done for us it's the least we could do for him" she replied her eyes looking at me in disbelief for not wanting to follow orders._

_I shook my head shaking, a year ago I wouldn't of thought nothing of walking in that alley and being the 'princess killer' Billy had made me, but the last year things had changed, I had changed, seeing your best friend killed does that to you, specially a child. Billy had sacrificed one of us, one of his children. Toby had let a Sacrifice witness go Billy as a punishment shot him in front of us all, I hadn't been able to look him in the eye since._

_He knew, he could see the change in me, and I was scared I was going to be next, Billy always said our weakness was our enemy, it caused us to make mistakes. I looked up into my sister's eye. We were all siblings at Billy's house most of us were brought there as small children, some like me had been there since a few month old._

"_Fine" Kate huffed "You stay here" she said shaking her head letting go off my hand she walked off before I could call out to her, my eye looked around rapidly before I seen a large trash dispenser on the wall matching the alley I tiptoed towards it, seeing a gap between the back of the dispenser and the wall, I squeezed in crawling to the opposite end, I stood seeing Kate peeping around the corner toward the men and the women, she was cowering as they stood blocking her exit._

My eyes zoomed from Kate towards the lady, the panic in the women's eyes shown in the pitch black night I looked back to Kate , she had her hand on her belt I seen the shine of the knife she held in the night reflecting off the lamp-post zooming down the alley.

_The knife like mine would have her initials' on. We were all given one after committed our first sacrifice._

_The next few seconds seemed to slow in motion as Kate stepped in front of the alley exit her throat clearing letting the four men know her presence, she stood tall like a proud peacock her head was held high. I saw her hand tighten around the knife handle as she held it at her side.  
_

"_Is there a Mr Smythen here" she asked knowing full well he was there._

_I shook my head hating her making a huge scene , this was going to end back I just knew it. I could feel it part of me wanted to move and stand next to her, show my loyalty towards her, but I couldn't I was frozen, something in me knew this …. What we had been taught and learned to do was wrong. _

_The women looked shocked to see a child …. A child stood there holding a weapon like she knew how to use it, yet the men didn't look shocked at all they all smiled in glee in fact, a smile I would always remember it was Sinister like Billy's._

"_Mr Smythen you I'm afraid to say" Kate said bringing her knife up pointing to one of them men closest to her smiling "Have been sacrificed" _

_I could see her smile as the men turned from the cowering women towards Kate, I seen her head tilt as she silently told the women to leave, she lingered for a moment no doubt wondering if she could leave a child in this situation, I prayed she run and get help , something in her must of clicked because I seen her grab her bag and dart out of the alley she tripped loosing her shoe but she left it behind in her hurry to get far away from what ever was about to happen._

_The men seemed to suddenly be surrounding Kate she some how had walked closer to them with out be noticing "He was right about you being fierce" one of the men commented to Kate I seen her eyes linger on him before she turned to face another "will this be easy or hard" she muttered bringing her knife closer, she made her first mistake my lunging towards him, only she hadn't anticipated the man nearest to him grabbing her. _

_I felt my heart beat rapidly in my chest as I seen her hands around the strangers , her knife dropped to the floor as she was flung down near it , two of them men held her down as the supposedly sacrificed one stood leering over her , the other seemed to be watching as if confused with the turn of invents, he seemed to not want to be involved in what was about to happen, he inched closer towards the exit just in time for me to see him as he run. _

_The three remaining men didn't notice or care it seemed as Mr Smythen grabbed Kate's dropped knife"_

_"Billy said Hi" He said standing over Kate as her head turned toward me , her eye locked into mine and she smiled "love you sis" she mouthed as I seen her eye widen in shock, I moved my eyes from her face towards the man standing over her as he pulled the knife out of Kate' chest, she coughed and blood poured out of the side of her face, I was frozen on the spot._

_Id cried into my hand as I rocked myself back and forth, the look in Kate's eye as the knife went into her scared into my brain, my free hand was holding my knife, the knife Billy had given me, the point in it pushing deeply into my palm, I seen the men look around before the two holding her down picked up Kate' lifeless body and moved her toward the back, I breathed in deeply as I hid myself further seeing them turning to leave the alley I couldn't let them see me now._

_As I watched them laugh and joke I felt the knife cut deeper into me, the walked casually out as if they hadn't just killed … murdered a child._

_My sob broke free as I rocked myself back and forth I froze as I heard a noise looking up I seen the women from earlier re-entering the alley followed by a large man , I suck further into the bin shed, cringing as I herd a can rattle as I walked backwards._

"Who's there" I seen the man step in front of the women , holding a torch and a gun up, I gulped as I stepped forward crying a sob out as I whispered "they killed her" I seen the women gasp as she run to the alley as if not believing the words I was saying , she came out seemingly shiver as she looked to the man I know noticed was a police office and shook her head, "were too late" she breathed,

I winced feeling the knife I held cutting into more of my skin.

"what your name Sweetie" the man kneeled in front of me, up front he only looked around six years older than me, if that.

"_I'm Rebecca" I gulped giving the name Billy had given me he gave us all new names as he said we was his children "I'm Rebecca Black" _

_The officer held his hand out asking me for the knife , I looked down before dropping it, I looked to the women as another sob broke through._

"Billy sent them" I sobbed as the office opened his arms I run into them "they was meant to kill me, it was meant to be me who was sacrificed" I sobbed I look up seeing sadness and confusion in the eyes.

"I'm Officer Wolf , Miss Black , I'm Jared Wolf your safe now sweetie ok I'll keep you safe" he whispered as I clutched to him tighter feeling lost and suddenly unsure of everything I had been taught.

I jumped back to the present as Jared's hand touched my knee, he was kneeled in front of me looking at me with the same worried eye he had the day he found me, the day he saved me.

"The day was the end and the beginning for you" Jared soother cupping my cheeks as I felt him wipe the tears I didn't know was covering my cheeks. "It was the end of a Sacrifice It was the end of Rebecca Black's life and it was the beginning of Isabella Swan being born" I nodded a I seen Harper looking at me over Jared shoulder's a sob left me as she rushed over wrapping her arms around me.

"You are an amazing person Isabella" she whispered in my ear as my arms tightened around her waist "You saved someone tonight, you saved someone and you didn't Sacrifice you allowed the law to do its job, and the jobs the Law don't get done Jared and you take care of, because you Isabella are an amazing protector you protect me, you protected Jared, and the street you protect yourself Miss Swan and that that is what makes you good"

She smiled as she kissed my forehead Jared placed two glasses with a brown liquor on the table in front of us causing Harper to grin widely I stood excusing myself to the bathroom needing to clean my face. I herd Harper filling Jared in whilst I closed the door behind me.

I walked to the mirror sighing as I seen my face in the mirror.

"Isabella Swan" I repeated in a mantra "Your Isabella Swan, Daughter or Renee Isabella Swan" I repeated.

Jared had done some research and found out my parents had both died two months after my birth, Renee Isabella Swan And Charlie Rupert Swan my birth parents had been in a fatal car crash coming home I had been with a friend of the family.  
Jared's Aunt who he lived with at the time, had been at the station the night I was brought in, as she was the Aunt of an officer and she worked for the state she was allowed to take me home until a case could be worked out, since on record it shown I was an orphan.

After I had become to trust Jared – he had in fact saved my life that night- I informed him of Billy, and what he had made us all do, Jared was worried as it seemed the authorities knew of Billy Blacks mini killers, my picture was on many suspect lists. Jared going against everything he had ever learnt, and done, had his Aunt take custody of me under a different name, I was re born as Isabella Swan because I was a minor and it was proven I had been forced to commit the crimes I did have to have an assessment done all was done in the name of Rebecca black after they accessed that I was indeed the intended victim the state agreed to my name changed and residence change..

Jared fought for me, he had the details of the incident and all files connected to my past locked no one of the public could view them and permission had to be had by a court for any authorities to re-open them. Jared became like a brother to me he looked out for me after that incident he knew everything about me.

Jared found out that Billy had a biologic son, a son who's wife was a police office and working as a trainee social worker, Jared did his own personal research he looked into Billy and hi sons and his wife, Jared found out how Billy run his operation of killers, It seemed people paid Billy to get other Billy out of the picture, some were innocents in fact most were.

Jared took photographic evidence to prove Billy' daughter in law Leigh was using the system to help her Father in law but they didn't seem to care, no one did, as far as they were concerned he hadn't committed a crime by adopting/taking children in and no one could prove Billy had put any of his children up to committing sacrifices.

A year after I had been living with Jared and his Aunt Elizabeth two officers arrived asking Jared if he would go to the station, they told him Billy Black had been murdered and they thought him a suspect I cried and pleaded with them that they was wrong, Jared would never hurt a fly plus after Jared hadn't been able to prove his superiors about Billy and his actions Jared seemed to forget about it. We all did.

The research lost Jared his job, I tried to stand up for him I even tried to take the blame but Jared wouldn't have it, he dropped off the radar when his Aunt died, Jared took me in he was a twenty five year old with a eighteen year old, He was my best friend. He moved us out of town to this little place called Forks he said we both had a fresh start.

I found out later that Jared had in fact killed Billy he admitted it to me one night, that was why he didn't fight for his job, he said the law wouldn't do anything about what Billy was doing, so he had to, he lost faith in the department he was working for , that was the real reason he didn't fight , he said he no longer wanted to work with and for people he couldn't respect, work a job he couldn't respect.

"Get your self together Swan" I said hitting my face, I walked to the sink rising my face washing away the tear stains.

Once I felt like I wouldn't break down again I walked back into the living room smiling as I seen Jared and Harper look up. "We thought you had nodded off in there" she teased causing me to roll my eyes.

"Just thinking about the past" I said looking at Jared I seen him nod once letting me know he to had been walking down memory lane.

"Remaining myself why we picked this place to come to" I grinned looking to Harper " I mean god we got stuck with you" I smirked as a pillow went flying past my head. "Joking geez your so touchy lately" I grinned walking to the chair and sitting down, Harper pushed my drink towards me.

"We came here because its quite no one would think to look here for us, nothing of interest ever happens in forks" Jared said earning a rib poke from Harper.

I yawned as I stretched looking around I looked up frowning a little "Is it ok if I crash here, I'm .. I'm shattered guys a contract and a damsel in distress all in one night plus the " I pointed to the tissues showing Harper had been crying whilst I was in the bathroom, Something she did often when Jared spoke of my past life with her … or that night. "The emotional roller coaster of a night."

Jared stood up walking to me pulling me up, he hugged me tight causing me to smile this was his 'brother bear hugs' "You know your always welcome here, your old room is still yours" he whispered in my ear as he kissed my cheek I nodded hugging him back before stepping out the embrace. I walked over to Harper hugging her as she leaned up and kissed my cheek "sweet dreams Pale face" she smirked casing me to swat at her as I passed walking out the room.

I walked down the familiar corridor up the stairs of the second floor, and towards the back bedroom …. My old room.

I walked in and grinned seeing everything was as Jared had said … were it was when I left it.

I hook my head not even bother to change as I jumped on the bed smiling.

As my head hit the pillow I seen the eyes of Alice Whitlock and wondered if she was going to tell anyone what had happened tonight, I knew I should of given her a different name, but for once I wanted to be me, the real me, the real Isabella Swan the one my birth parents wanted me to be.

Some one they could be proud of, and I think stopping someone from being attacked I something they would of took pride in me doing.

Yes I thought as I closed my eyes I could finely be proud of myself and what I did.

**A/N – Please leave a review and let me know what you all think. I know some of it seemed Far fetched but I wanted to answer questions of how she got to become who she is, things will pick up in the next few chapters Edward will be introduced I don't want to rush it though I may do an outtake in his point of view would that be something people would be interested in ? I've not got a schedule for uploading but I will try to get one a week out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch A/N**** – Sorry about the misunderstanding here is Chapter three . Enjoy all. author note at bottom this time.**

_**Warning**_** – **_**If you're not old enough to Drink, Smoke even play the lottery I suggest you don't read this story. This will be the only warning I usual leave chapter warnings when things are about to get real, but I want you to have the experience as they go, so be prepared for tissues on most chapters (I'm not saying they will be needed on everyone, but I'm also not ruling it out either)**_

**Disclaimer –**** I don't own Twilight, Or the Twilight characters, I do how ever own the original Characters and my mind =).**

Summary – The sizzling of skin burning causing me to finally remove the red hot poker from his Face "Who sent you" I demanded to know. The man coughed the burnt skin on his cheek curling as the pink tissue underneath had smoke coming off it. "Just kill me Bitch" he whimpered, I smirked stepping back cocking my 9mm Silver Gun as I aimed it right at his head he whispered a name as the bullet left the gun, "Edward" before I could get the surname I seen the bullet penetrate his forehead and blood splash every were as his body slumped forward.

This story is not Beta'd

**A Life Time Sacrifice****Bella Point Of View****  
(Not sure if Edward will have a voice in the story will see what people think, and if there's a part were his views are needed )**

**Chapter Three~ Reward for information**

Walking out of the room I stretched as I realised I had slept all night with out waking with a nightmare.

That was something that rarely happened.

I walked into the kitchen smiling seeing the note in front of the kettle .

_**"Jay's at the firm, said to ring him later,  
Don't make plans this weekend were parting  
later Pale face**_

H"

I rolled my eyes grabbing the muffin next to the kettle and seeing the spare key that was usual left when I stayed over I grabbed that to walking into the bathroom and getting ready.

Once I was fresh I grabbed my now empty bag putting the empty wrapper from the muffing in the bin and walked out the door, posting the key back through once it was locked.

I decided to walk home rather than call a cab I didn't live that far away really.

The week was mine alone, I had no contracts to complete this week, it wasn't often I got 'time' off, but I was planning on just relaxing.

Partying with Harper wasn't on my 'to do' list. I smiled as I reached my apartment, it wasn't posh but it also wasn't common. The job I did and the money each contract cost afforded me to live life comfortably.

I didn't spent over a limit though, I was always afraid someone would wonder who I was if I started splurging, I was scared of my true identity coming out.

I guess a lot of the kid who Billy had trained has the same issue, Jared had informed me that all off them had there cases sealed. And new identities given, I guess I was more scared the fact it was _me_ who brought the whole organisation down.

I walked into my apartment dropping my bag at the door. Walking right to my couch I dropped down moaning as my body moulded into it. I grinned grabbing my remote pressing on my television my eyes closed as I turned it onto my favourite radio station – Forks Daily.

Harper usually gave me shit about having such a huge television and only using it to listen to a radio.

I grinned to myself as I listened to the latest songs.

I was just dozing off when Forks News came on.

"A Fire in the town centre has caused a backlash in road works this afternoon drivers to be aware" the reporter drowned on, I was about to turn the channel off when the next report caused me to sit up still.

"Last night the Wife Of Jasper Whitlock was nearly the next victim in the long line of women being sexually and physically assaulted whist working at varies nightclubs around the town.

Mrs Whitlock is said to be shook up but very thankful for her heroes, apparently a female came to her rescue stopping the attacking and restraining him, when police arrived on the scene Mrs Whitlock along with another good citizen who has asked to not be named who found Mrs Whitlock when the heroes run away was comforting her, The police described the act as a god send, The attacker named as a Marcus Walker has been wanted in connection with at least ten other attacks.

A reward for any information on the Heroes has been offered for more information please visit the website" she drowned on I didn't carry on listening as my mobile started ringing.

I leaned up grabbing it out of my pocket seeing Jared's name flashing in a panic I clicked the answer button.

"Bella, I got an" before he could finish I cut him off. "Jay I think we got a problem, check the website for Forks Daily" I said my eyes zooming back to the screen.

Before turning the television off, I herd typing in the back ground before I herd Jared breath out a heavy long "shit".

"Well this Alice must have kept her word as your name hasn't been released so that's something, I'm guessing your at home, stay there I got about an hour left here but I'll text H to come straight to your place then I'll meet you both there and we'll deal with this then" he said he seemed calm but I was anything but.

"Jay this could" I didn't finish the sentence we both knew what this meant if it got out, my identity could be found out.

After a couple minute of silence he broke it.

"We won't let that happen, you know we wont. We've dealt with worst Bella and you know Harper wont let anything happen to you, I'll do some digging here I'm sure as a district attorney I can find out about this Marcus Walker I check the file see if the statements are attached, Ill try get there sooner but ill be there with in two hour at the most, just keep calm and stay in ok" he broke off.

"What was you going to say when you rang" I asked my mind wondering.

"I got a new contract last minute but the price is extreme due to the case I'll show you after we deal with this shit storm first"

After my agreeing to stay home, and him reminding me he would update Harper on the change he put the phone down.

I laid back on the sofa my mind wondering over last night.

I couldn't regret helping Alice, but the fact that my identity might be released due to was what had me worried, my files were sealed but it only took one person to go nosy to wonder why, a sealed file made people wonder.

The Fact there wouldn't be any information about Isabella Swan as a child would also cause suspicion … which was something I didn't need.

_The room I was in was cold, I could feel something wet on my face as I looked up seeing a man looming over me. He grinned as I tried to get up I felt like my body was jelly. I panicked feeling the a sense of dread hit me just as I was about to panic the door slammed open and Billy walked through a smile on his face._

_The terror in my eyes dimmed as I seen him and I remembered back to the previous night, it was the third week in my training and I had failed. This room and the shadow looming in the corner were both my punishment._

"_Did she scream" Billy asked, my eyes looking to him then straight to the floor._

_I gulped waiting for the man to reply. I couldn't remember anything after the first hit I had used the switch, it seemed to be the only part of my training I had remembered._

"_No, took it like a man, to be honest I was pretty amazed I've had men beg for mercy while she just sat there staring ahead" _

_I herd Billy clap, I breathed in deeply smiling that I had made him happy._

"_Good Our Rebecca is going to be amazing, she just need the training" Billy replied._

"_Any stiches needed, or anything" He asked the man again._

"_Nurse has already been, she's going to have some scars on her back, other than that bruises and broken rib's"_

_I didn't look up until I herd the door close and Billy's feet standing in front of me._

_I bit my lip not wanting to disappoint him again, I didn't like this room, it was dark and cold. I made a promise to myself there and then I wasn't going to do anything to be put back in here._

"_Come child" Billy said _

_He kneeling in front of me, he leaned forward bringing a knife from his belt, my first thought was to flinch but I seen him move to the ropes around my ankles and cutting them, my legs dropped feeling wobberly still, he repeated the action to my hands before placing the knife back._

_His arms wrapped around me as he pulled me into his lap, I felt his hand brush against my skin causing something to ache, but I didn't speak out I wouldn't … I wasn't going to disappoint him again._

"_Tonight you may rest, tomorrow I expect you to be training with your siblings your going to be my best student Rebecca, and I promise you, I'll make you famous yet" he hummed into my ear as he rocked me._

_I nodded whilst I clung to him, my eyes lolling as I felt his permission to rest sink in and sleep to take over me._

I must of nodded off as I woke to Harley and Jared stood over me as Harley poked my shoulder seemingly repeatedly.

"Oh you're awake" she said smiling standing back.

I sat up slowly yawning as I stretched my body out watching as Jared sat on the sofa facing me shaking his head.

Harley sat next to him grinning widely at me as I rolled my eyes and looked back to Jay "What are you doing here" I looked to the clock seeing I had only been asleep around an hour.

"This one came by my work told me we had to sort this and then grabbed the files off my desk walking out, I had no choice but to chase after her, them files are classified information" he said shaking his head whilst semi glaring over to Harley.

She of course sat there with a shit eating grin on her face as if the world was at peace and it was all her work.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her, I sighed as I sat up tilting my head.

"Well I;m guessing you've been filled in" I said staring towards Harley before looking over to Jay "I'm at a loss here" I said sitting back getting comfy.

"The good thing is nothing is in your name, Contracts come through anonymous there nothing to trace them to me or yourself." Jay said causing me to nodd.

"The bad thing is Alice knows your name, know me and Jay spoke on the way here, and to be honest I don't think she has given your name if so it would have been made public, so we keep all our heads low, and pray she doesn't tell her husband" Harley said sitting herself back, I rolled my eyes my hand wringing with them self.

"I don't think it's going to be that simple" I said shaking my head.

"There may be some good people out there, but This women isn't going to lie to her husband and if she does I want to know why, she doesn't know me from Adam, therefore she shouldn't know not to speak my name" I said looking to Jay seeing him nod.

"I tried to pull her name up, get this its classified, her file her husband's nothing, there's a file there but you need a password to get to it, I've only come across a few cases like this, some high paid people who've paid for there files to be locked. The other" he trailed over looking at me. The other were people like me.

Semi criminals with good friends I sent a small smile his way to say I understood.

"Look" Harper said standing up, "Me and Jay made a plan on our way over here your not going to like it but to be honest I don't care were going to do this with or without your permission so just say Yes now and lets get it over with ok" she said pacing.

My eyes flickered from her' to Jay's secretly asking him what the hell she was on about.

He sighed before looking at me "Harper" he stopped as the person in question scoffed before he carried on shaking his head. "Fine ME and Harper have decided tonight were going to the club, were going to ask around about Alice, she told Harper she worked there, a women like her doesn't work in clubs, so either someone she knows owns the place or she was doing someone a favour, since Harper was seen by her, were hoping who ever we speak to will pass the message on and we can get a way of reaching out to her."

I shook my head shaking it repeadly as the idea was spinning around in my head. "are you" I tried to think of a world before spitting out "deranged"

Jay sat back making me glare he was used to my out burst but this was going to be the mother of all one's.

"You think I'm about to let you go out and put yourself in danger" I scoffed but carried on before they could butt in "This isn't happening, Alice wouldn't be working there tonight, and if she is what are you going to say, oh Bella she cant come out to the public because she's hiding her past" I shook my head walking towards Harper he eyes on Jay asking for his help but I knew he wouldn't, not with this.

"My life, my past is what is on the line here, lets not add your's and Jays" I said we was toe to toe as her eyes bored into mine.

"We don't need anyone sniffing around this, if she hasn't spoke out, then you pair showing up with certain cause more questions to be asked, if she has you two could be targeted your not doing this" I stated.

"Bella" Harper said her hand came out to touch me and I stepped back.

I was seething, there was so much going through in my head, I shook my head no as I walked to the window looking out, I felt a sob break through me and bit my lip holding it in. I could see there reflection through the window, Jay had stood his arm around Harper.

Most likely comforting her, and keeping her in her place.

"Bella we know this is hard but Harper and me, we worry about you, you know we would do anything to keep you safe, I get why you don't want us to do this, but Harper was only trying to help" Jay said his voice although lecturing hold a soft spec.

I nodded not turning " I know" I whispered wiping my face before turning around to face them.

"Give it a few days, if nothing comes of it, we leave it, if more information is asked for, I'll agree on the grounds I'm outside I wont let either of you get hurt because of me ok, we can plan it properly not just you two walking into a bar, it has to be strategies like one of our contract's we have to treat this like that" I asked both of them.

They both replied causing a breath I didn't know I was holding to leave me.

They both nodded before I sat back down my legs curling underneath me.

"Talking of your contracts you seen the whopping Jay has for you" Harper asked as she walked toward my kitchen most likely getting a drink for us all. I smiled seeing her bounce back

I looked to jay seeing him nod once as I smiled to show I was ok, he smiled back as he grabbed his brief case turning the safe lock and clicking it open. I seen him move some papers around before he picked one up relocking it and placing it back next to him.

He leaned forward scratching his head as he did, Harper came in the room Holding a bottle and three glasses I rolled my eyes turning back to Jay.

"Usual a case offers a few thousand, the largest we got offered was the fifty one you remember you turned it down, the Mr Jenkins" he asked, I sat back closing my eyes for a moment as faces and names went through my mind.

I snapped my eyes open nodding as it hit me "Yes his wife wanted him dead because she found out he had a mistress and a children2 I smirked "I might of took the case if she wasn't trying to use his own money" I grinned seeing Harper shake her head.

She knew I was kidding I didn't take _those_ kind of cases.

Not anymore.

"Well you can image my surprise when I was asked to meet a client and he gave me these papers" Jay said nodding to the pile in his hand

"who's the target" I asked thanking Harper for the class she filled and pushed towards me.

"Oh no wait till last for that information" Harper said grinning, as she nudged Jay's shoulder, "Tell her the price" she smirked.

I rolled my eyes laughing what ever it was must have been good.

"Two Million for him dead, Five million if you deliver him alive" Jay said still shaking his head.

"What" I asked thankful I hadn't touched my drink, I would of smashed the glass by now.

"Who the fuck pays that kind of money out on a hit" I asked shaking my head "who the fuck has that kind of money to just pay it"

Harper smirked "An alive one that is a challenge for you Pale face." She grinned "I know how you like challenges"

I shook my head. Looking to Jay.

"Who's the target" I asked sipping my drink and putting the class back down.

"Carlisle Cullen" Jay said his eyes meeting mine, for the first time I seen fear in them. "He's just stepped down from Mafia boss, and passed it to his only child Edward"

**A/n – Thanks for all the favourite's and follows – and thank you hugely to the reviews they let me know that people are reading and enjoying this.**

Ps - Those wanting the Edward point of view may be happy to know I've started writing chapters for him it will be drabble(ish) will let you know when it's uploaded going to try get a few more chapters of Bella's story up first.

Reviews will receive a sneak peek of the Edward Chapter 1 It's about halfway through at the moment. x

will try get Chapter four up in the next fortnight some time before xmas if I can, if not I wish you all A Merry Christmas

I'm at Twitter now as well come follow me (no spaces) Jayde _ Griffiths  
(make sure to let me know who are you and I'll follow back )

I'm working on my Original story whilst doing this sorry for late update.


End file.
